


[Podfic] Could You Whisper In My Ears The Things You Want To Feel

by RsCreighton



Series: [Podfic] I Had to Have This Talk With You (My Happiness Depends on You) [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tribal!au in which Tony and Steve try not to have a baby, but really that's just the beginning</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Could You Whisper In My Ears The Things You Want To Feel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Could You Whisper In My Ear the Things You Want to Feel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/852742) by [Tito11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tito11/pseuds/Tito11). 



> And the second fic in Tito11's tribal!Au series. ^_^ Finished editing today annnnd here we go! Part three should be up in like the next few hours as well. Part four will take a little long as it hasn't even been recorded yet. :D But soon totally.
> 
> A GINORMOUS thank you to Tito11 for letting me play with her stories seriously. ^_^
> 
> !!!UPDATE!!! I've edited the quality of the M4B file... thank you to the reviewer who pointed out the quality was fail... I seriously didn't listen through the M4B after I put it together, so I'm going back through all the other M4B I've put together and editing them. :D Sorry about that! ^_^

Could You Whisper In My Ears The Things You Want To Feel

By: Tito11

29:53

[MP3 at Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/mr56dfg8ff94a32/Could_You_Whisper_In_My_Ear.zip)

[M4B at Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/9zjrd4mn97le9ti/Could_You_Whisper_In_My_Ear_The_Things_You_Want_To_Feel\(2\).m4b)


End file.
